Hermanos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque sin importar el tiempo y la situación, él siempre estaría ahí para ella, tal y como se lo prometió a sí mismo el día que la vio por primera vez. Contiene menciones de OkiKagu.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

* * *

 _Hermanos_

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio ella era muy pequeña. Por lo menos tenía cuatro años, él tenía diez. Su primera impresión sobre ese niño de cabellos largos y rojizos fue extraña. Nunca antes lo había visto y no sabía quién era. Según su mami ese niño al que llamó Kamui era su hermano mayor.

–No sabía sobre esto, madre. –Kamui miro de arriba abajo a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con curiosidad mezclada con temor. – ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

Kouka le sonrío divertida y le acarició el cabello. –Es Kagura y tiene cuatro años, cariño. –

Ambos se miraron, analizándose, antes de que Kagura diera un paso al frente y se plantara delante de él. – ¿Jugar con Kagura? –

La forma en la que se lo pregunto le causo risa. La forma inocente de mirarlo le causo ternura. Sin más preámbulos Kamui asintió con la cabeza y la siguió escaleras arriba mientras ella saltaba con una sonrisa muy amplia. Sin duda él no sabía muy bien que se suponía que debía hacer un hermano mayor, pero intuía que lo primero era cuidarla y protegerla siempre, sin importar nada. Al verla nuevamente se prometió a sí mismo que ella siempre estaría bien, que siempre la protegería.

Así fue como Kamui comenzó a aprender a ser un ejemplo a seguir. Él no quería que Kagura siguiera malos ejemplos, se esforzaba siempre por apoyarla y cuidarla.

–Leamos un cuento, Kagura. –propuso señalándole la estantería que albergaba los libros favoritos de la infante. La pelirroja amplio una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! –

* * *

Se esforzaba por mantenerla alejada de los problemas entre sus padres.

–Vayamos a jugar al parque que te tanto te gusta. –le dijo al escuchar como su padre, luego de años de ausencia, le reclamaba a Kouka el que Kagura se hubiera iniciado en el mundo de las artes marciales.

– ¿Entrenaremos con Abuto? –pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

Kamui le sonrío con cariño y asintió. –Sí, pero vamos, salgamos de aquí. –

Un nuevo grito alertó a la pelirroja. – ¿Por qué papi siempre le grita así a mami? –

El mayor se mordió el labio inferior, furioso. No quería ni pensar las ocasiones que eso sucedió mientras él estuvo en Hong Kong con Abuto y su abuelo entrenando los últimos cinco años. Los mismos años que no vio nacer ni crecer a su hermanita. El mismo tiempo en que fue testigo de las peleas de sus padres.

– ¿Esto ya había pasado antes, pequeña? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras le ajustaba el suéter rojo que tanto le gustaba. Kagura asintió enérgica.

–Sí, papi siempre es muy malo con mami. –

Kamui frunció el ceño. – ¿Te da miedo papá? –

La niña desvió la mirada. –…un poquito. Papi quiso llevarse a Kagura la última vez, pero mami no lo dejo. –

El sonido del florero del pasillo de arriba rompiéndose alerto al pelirrojo de que la situación estaba cada vez peor. –Vámonos. –murmuro forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Se esforzaba por distraerla de la realidad.

–Estar en la nieve tanto tiempo te hará daño. –

La risita infantil de su hermana lo hizo sonreír.

–Hermano… ¿Es cierto que mami está enferma? –pregunto dejando a un lado la bola de nieve que estuvo a punto de lanzarle a Abuto. Kamui se tensó.

Cierto era que su madre se había contagiado de un virus del cual aún no había cura. Sabía sobre eso porque la propia Kouka se lo había confesado luego de haber ido al doctor hacía una semana.

–Sí, pero se pondrá bien. –aseguró.

Kagura miro a Abuto, mientras este le sonreía en respuesta. –Tu hermano tiene razón, peque, no te entristezcas. –

La niña bajo la mirada. –Pero papi dijo que se iba a morir. –

Kamui apretó los puños y se levanto del escalón en el cual había estado sentado.

–Mírame, Kagura. –la pelirroja obedeció. –Tienes siete años ya, lo que padre diga ya no es absoluto para nosotros ¿entiendes? Ahora tú sabes si creerle o no. ¿Bien? –

La oji azul lo abrazó. –Sí. –

* * *

Se esforzaba por consolarla.

–No llores. –la voz apagada de su hermano le hacía saber que todo era real. No era un sueño el que su madre hubiera fallecido esa mañana luego de estar seis meses sufriendo en una cama de hospital. Tampoco era un sueño el que su padre le dijera que la separaría de Kamui y la metería en un internado para niñas en América.

¿Es que su padre quería dejarla sola? Lo único que le quedaba era su hermano. Sin él se quedaría sola, totalmente sola.

–No quiero que me separen de ti. –sollozo. – ¿Por qué padre me quiere hacer esto? –

Kamui la apretó entre sus brazos con tristeza y molestia. ¿Por qué no podía ser más grande? Sí tuviera veinte años sería capaz de hacerse cargo legalmente de su hermana, pero apenas tenía quince. Ella aún era muy pequeña para estar sola, sin él y Abuto.

–Yo me haré responsable de ellos. –la voz más despreocupada que había oído jamás se había hecho presente. –De todas formas Kouka ya me había dejado sus custodias desde antes de morir. –

–Si ellos te ven con esa cara no te van a respetar, Gintoki. –

–Cállate, Mayora. –

Ambos no pudieron evitar observar a las nuevas personas que se hallaban en esa habitación blanca con cortinas celestes. La habitación de hospital en la cual su madre había perdido la vida.

–Son mis hijos. –replico Kankou.

–Basta de tonterías. Ella lo quiso así y punto. –miro a la pequeña que se mantenía abrazada a su hermano. –Hola, mocosa y mocoso, yo me haré cargo de ustedes a partir de ahora. Soy Sakata Gintoki, y este de aquí, el que tiene cara de amargado y de rarito, es Hijikata Toushirou. –

* * *

Se mantuvo con ella a pesar de las dificultades que significaba cambiar de vida. Aún a pesar de los años. Aún a pesar de los amigos que hizo.

–Soy Shimura Shinpachi. –la voz temblorosa del adolescente de catorce años lo hizo ampliar una sonrisa al estilo Gintoki.

–Yo soy Tama y esta de aquí, la que esta acosando a Gin-sensei, es Sarutobi Ayame. –

Kamui miro a la peli morada con algo de extrañeza.

–El que está por allá molestando a Kagura-chan es Okita Sougo. –prosiguió Tama. –Y esta de aquí es Yagyuu Kyuubei. –

Kamui no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al ver a la pelinegra, así como ella también se sonrojo un poco al mirarlo. Sin embargo, toda burbuja desapareció cuando observo a su linda, tierna y hermosa hermanita con aquel tipo con cara de idiota sádico.

Oh, no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Y se esforzaba por sonreír aún cuando la elección de pareja de su hermana le molestaba más que un maldito mosquito. Su sonrisa y la de Gintoki no prometían nada bueno para el pobre Sougo, quien les devolvía la sonrisa cuando Kagura se giraba.

–Te odio. –fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en la sala cuando Kyuubei, ahora novia de Kamui, Tsukuyo y Kagura se marcharon a la cocina a preparar la cena. Por supuesto, las tres sabían lo que ocurría y les hacía gracia.

–Apuesto a que Kamui y Gintoki ganarán. –habló Tsukuyo asomándose por la puerta.

– ¿Quieres que se peleen? –Kyuubei alzo una ceja con sorpresa. –Tú prometido es un caso cuando se enoja. –miro a la rubia.

–No tanto como el tuyo. –

– ¿Qué quieren de cenar? –interrumpió Kagura lo que sería un campo de batalla nada más se fuera. Sin embargo, estando ella presente, los tres se limitaron a sonreírle.

–Lo que quieras pequeña/china/Kagura. –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Kyuubei sonrío. Vaya debilidad que tenían esos tres.

* * *

Estuvo con ella compartiendo su felicidad cuando se casó, cuando nacieron sus hijos. La defendió de Okita cuando le hizo daño, la regaño cuando ella tuvo la culpa, la corrigió cuando hizo algo mal.

Y Gintoki estuvo ahí siempre para ver como crecían ambos. Para sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos en lugar de Kouka. Porque sí que Kamui fue un perfecto ejemplo de hermano mayor para Kagura, Gintoki fue el mejor padre que ambos pudieron haber pedido.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

Bueeeeno, seguro y que se habrán dado cuenta de que la personalidad de Kamui no tiene mucho que ver con la original, pero en mi defensa digo que me encanta imaginarlo así. Como ya he dicho antes, siento que él hubiera sido así si hubiera tenido una crianza diferente.

Pero bueno, solo pido que no me maten.

Sí tienen alguna sugerencia para que escriba sobre este par de hermanos háganmela saber, estaré muy contenta de escribirla (:

Por lo pronto es todo.

Espero estén todos muy bien. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


End file.
